


I ♥️ WZ

by lattecaramel



Series: my random fruit of mind [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Short AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattecaramel/pseuds/lattecaramel
Summary: Soonyoung lost a bet. Full I ♥️ NY outfit





	I ♥️ WZ

Soonyoung entered their airbnb holding a bag full of I♥️NY merchandises. He just lost the bet with Seokmin and Jeonghan. The penalty, he have to be in full tourist mode suit to the airport straight till Seoul.

Soonyoung expected something like this will happened. That’s what you get when going out with the prankster. Yoon Jeonghan, the forever lucky & never lose prankster.

“Jihoonie, look at what i have to buy”

Jihoon gave Soonyoung the weird look on his face. Soonyoung went straight to him and placed his head on the Jihoon’s shoulder. Soonyoung try to whine and use as many aegyo to his Jihoonie.

“I lost a bet”

“To Jeonghan Hyung?”

“Yes”

“What’s the bet?”

“I have to wear everything of I♥️NY from the airport till Seoul. Cap, Shirt, Pants, Socks”

“Even underwear?”

“No! My undies is for you to choose” “Should i choose I♥️NY boxer for you too?”

“Jihoonie! I am serious over here!”

Jihoon laughs his heart content.

“My dear Soonyoung. aint it cute and wonderful? You can make the headline of the day.”

“Alright, if you say so. I will. May i get a kiss?”

Jihoon moves and sit on Soonyoung’s lap. Engulfed his hand over Soonyoung’s nape. Connects both lips together. Soft yet passionate kiss. Soonyoung broke the kiss and gasped for oxygen.

Jihoon whispers to Soonyoung’s ears and granted him with full flushed red all over his hamster’s face. Soonyoung blinked furiously. Incredulous with the what Jihoon said before he headed to the kitchen.

“Later, when we were alone for trips. Can you wear that cap and socks only? Please”

*** 🍚🐹

Jeonghan and Joshua persuaded the rest to make a surprise vlive to the fans. Soonyoung tries his best to hide the outfit from the camera’s view.

Soonyoung stays beside Jihoon at all time in the airport. He knows best that Jihoon will tease him. Yet, he is just feel comfortable and composed when he being with Jihoon.

Jihoon showed off the outfit to Going Seventeen’s camera. Rare concurrent, Jihoon touched Soonyoung on camera. He show off his socks and told off to Mingyu too. as if Mingyu didnt join the member to tease Soonyoung yesterday.

Jihoon keeps on taking a glance to Soonyoung. He was just amazed at how good looking Soonyoung is. How could anyone look this good wearing ridiculously all tourist mode outfit. Yet! The Kwon Soonyoung pull it off. Perfectly.

Kudos to Going Seventeen’s cameraman for capturing it on camera. Jihoon whipped culture. He looks at Soonyoung like he gonna melts anytime soon.

Fans and fansites wilding once they see Soonyoung’s outfit. Seventeen forced the hybrid tiger to showoff his outfit right after the arrivals gate. Even the officer in charge was having his hard time holding off his laugh. The power of Kwon Soonyoung.

Later that night,

Soonyoung buzz the man, reason of his smile.

‘Jihoonie’

‘Hm’

‘Are you angry?’

‘-.-‘

That’s it! Soonyoung rushed down to search for the said guy. Lucky for him. Jihoon is in the room while Mingyu was in their dorm hanging out with Seungkwan. Phew, at least he can ask freely without Mingyu’s tease.

“Jihoonie~”

Soonyoung jumped to Jihoon’s bed. Hugged him at his waist. Receive no response. He climbed on top of him. Trying to search for emotions.

“Why are you sulking Jihoonie?”

“I am not.”

Soonyoung steal a kiss from him.

“Tell me or i make sure you meed extra foundation all over your neck”.

They have schedule tomorrow. That wont happened.

“I am just being ridiculous.”

“Yes you are Jihoonie. So why are you sulking and pouting this cutely?”

“I am jealous with your outfit today.”

“Outfit? The I ♥️NY? What? Why on earth will you fee jealous? Why dont u tell me earlier. I can get you a set too.”

“Why am i in love with this idiot. I am jealous with the outfit! not of the outfit.”

“I am confuse here Jihoonie.”

“I was picturing in my mind if you wear all full outfit of I♥️WZ. What if you announce to the world your love for me. How nice will it feel? I told you right. It’s ridiculous. I was just being the jealousy Jihoonie.”

Soonyoung showered him with tons of smooches.

“Oh God. I love you Jihoonie. In front of camera, you is the tsundere who push me all over when the real you is this cute marshmallow. If i can. I wanna tattooed myself with ‘property of Lee Jihoon’. I am all yours Jihoon. Always yours.”

“I know. That’s why i said i am ridiculous. How could i feel jealous with your outfit. Now i know what you feel when you whine over my Gucci Sandal last time.”

Soonyoung smiles at his universe. Spoon the man to sleep. They are still jet lagged anyway. Mind travelling to dreamland.


End file.
